Will you listen to me?
by edluver123
Summary: She turned the question right back at him, this time a blush spread across his cheeks instead of hers.


"what do you mean?" asked Edward following Winry down the hallway. Winry sighed at Edward, he was bothering over something she explained _ four times_ to him already. "i told you Ed, i like someone, why is that so hard" asked Winry walking into her room.

"yea, but who?" he asked following her. Never saw that coming huh winry? Winry sighed and turned toward him putting her hands on her hips. "i cant say becasue he would get extremly jealous" she said turning around matter of factly. Ed groaned in annoyance, "Well at least tell me his name? Age?" he pushed.

Winry walked around her room, cleaning up scraps of automail here and there. "well, i guess i could say one or two things" she decided finally finsihing her bed she made neatly. Ed flopped down on it ready to listen. She grumbled, "well, hes very smart" she said smiling, her blue eyes glinting in mystery.

"ugh this is annoying just tell me already" he groaned.

"ed i only gave you one hint" said Winry.

"well hurry it up than gear-head" he growled. "alright Alright!

Well he is taller than me now, so i am alpud to like him" she said.

Ed waited for her next hint, "ed what do you wat to know" she asked chuckling watching him look a an ant on the window sill, winry swore he had the attention span of a squirell.

"Ed?" she exclaimed he blinked and couldnt look at her. "Well, what type of guy is he? Will he hurt you? Make you cry?" he asked, Winry blinked an turned to put clothes away in her dresser a faint blush on her cheeks. _he cares,_ she thought smiling.

"hes a gentlement and never hurt me intentioally though he has made me cry"

she said folding a white sleeved shirt and putting it into her draw. "Do i know him?" asked Ed quickly. "oh more tha you know"

said Winry giggling. He blinked, "he made you_ cry?"_ Winry blinked, she chewed on her lip searchig her thoughts. "well yea, but i forgave him" she said. "ok well, what does he look like?" asked Ed leaning on his hands.

"hes tall, long hair, muscular, _very attractive_" she said giggling. Ed blinked, Who he hell is this damn guy? thought an annoyed Ed. "well i wanna meet him" snapped Ed.

"Well i dont know what to say, you've met him before" said Winry smirking. "winry... this is annyoing why is it so bothering to tell me who you like" he asked getting up.

"Well i dont know" said Winry looking at the floor. "come on im your best friend it cant be that hard" he said laughing. "besides if i made fun of you you'd just brain me with one of your wrenches" he said laughing. She slapped him over the head. "amn it omen! i was joking!" he groled ferscioul. "you know... you never told me who you liked either"

she said. "well what do you want to know" he asked turning the question on her. HOw tricky he was thought winry sighig. than felt her eyes widen, "Wait you do like someone?" asked Winry. "Well i _am _a guy, i mean of corse i like someone" he snapped.

"Well than who" she asked but than knew he was gonna torture her like she did him.

"Well shes, a good friend of mine, known her for quite a while, a bit feirce though" he said. Winry saw some special look in his eye, like he was thinking about the most important thing in the world.

"shes very smart, and strong" said Ed. "whats she look like" asked Winry.

"well see who wants to know now!" he teased.

Winry scowled and crossed her arms, "shes got long legs, slim and palish pink color. im taller than her too" said Ed smiling evill. "of corse thats what matter most right?" asked Winry lifting an eye brow, "what do you like best about your "crush" if thats what you must call it" he asked her.

"what on earth would yo call it Edward" she asked. "well im deeply in love with this person" he joked. "nh no, but i do love her" he said chuckling. Winry tossed tools into her box, a little more violently than beofre. "well ,more about this girl" she said. "what are you jealous?" asked Ed.

A wrench hit him square in the forehead "damn it winry! just becasue you throw it doesnt mean it doesnt hurt" screamed Ed rubbing his head where a red spot formed.

"my crush, or the person im i love with, i like his eyes the best. Silly right? but i can always look into them and see what hes feeling even if he says he isnt feeling that. HIs whole face, it just mkes me... _tingle in eximent_ " said WInry blushing. Ed chewed his lip, "i love her laugh, its soft but strong, than she has this goody laugh that just makes me smile, when ever i see her i cant help but feel happy. " he said.

"jeez who knew Edward Elric was such a romanic kid," joked Winry slapping him on the shoulder. "only when it comes to her" said Edward geting that look in his eyes again.

"well alright guess who i like" asked Winry a blush tainted her cheeks. "well, i dont know, hes taller than you hes muscular, hes smart, hes got long hair" stated Edward. Winry couldnt help but giggle, as he recited these things. "what" he snapped. "nothing nothng, " she said sighing with a smile resting on her cheeks.

"well i dont know! i thought you said i was smart!" Exclaimed Ed Winry giggled but tha slowly began to freeze and feel her joits and muscles tighten, Edward had a goofy grin plastered to his face. "well Winry, it is me huh" asked Ed.

"well thats good, because im yours to isnt that right?" asked Winry. It was Edwards turn to turn purpleish pink matching Winrys. He nodded and sid, "jeez your even more amazing than i thought" he complimented.

"wow Ed a compliment?" she asked. "if you havent noticed i have been giving you nothing but compliments since we started talking about this" Ed reminded her.

"ed, do you really think im... pretty?" mumbled Winry. "i never said that" he exclamed. "it was worth the try" commented Winry watching Ed blsuh darken. "i dont think your pretty" said Ed softly. Winry looked at him getting ready to grab her wrench and chuck it at his head but froze feeling his lips brush against hers.

"i think your fucking beautiful" he whispered still close to her bright red face. Winry concluded it took ed al of his courgage to do that because hi heart was pounding like he just ran a mile with nor break. "ed are you, nervous?" asked Winry.

"of corse i am? what you think i've ever done that before?" he snapped."Well no, but, it was good" said Winry softly. "Ed" called Al. "coming" called Ed walking quickl outof the room. Did that really just happen winry kept asking herself feeling her lips where eds presence still tingled her.

Ed neary tripped down the stairs face flushed and heart ponduning, "well its about time" said Al laughing. "Al ! i swear to gate! you have 5 seconeds to start runing before i-" Al was out the door and Ed chased him around the yard. "thats wasnt five seconed brother" screamed Al worried for his life as his borher chased him. Winry watched smiling as the two brothers ran around outside ed eventually tackling Al. "i guess i really did fall or him? " sighed Winry looking at al torture his little brother sweetly.


End file.
